Heretofore wall partitions of the modular type to surround a desk have been affixed directly to the desk to maintain the same in position.
Additionally, there are in use permanent types of office partitions that are built or assembled as a single unit. These partitions cannot be readily disassembled for moving purposes.
Further, where office partitions have been of the modular type and not secured to desks they have been fixed to the floor which can cause additional time of removal when they are to be disassembled.